Kekela Kela
Kekela Kela is a player character in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn on Brynhildr server. She is a sixteen-year-old Lalafell Dunesfolk female who is currently occupied as a retainer. She is the narrator and protagonist of the fanfiction Song of the Scholar. Character Features * Name: Kekela Kela * Prefers: Kela * Race: Lalafell * Sub-Race: Dunesfolk * Age: Sixteen * Main Class: Arcanist * Main Job: Scholar * Other Battle Classes: Conjurer, Thaumaturge, Gladiator * Crafting Classes: Alchemist, Weaver * Gathering Classes: Botanist * Free Company: The Valiant Exiles * Grand Company: The Immortal Flames * Company Rank: Second Lieutenant Lodestone: View Kekela Kela's page herehttp://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/character/12428692/ Appearance Kekela Kela is average height for a Lalafell female, about three feet tall. She has thick dark-brown hair of medium-long length which she keeps in pigtails with thick, long bangs which frame her face. Her eyes are a bright amber-yellow. She has a wide nose, a large mouth and naturally pink lips. Her skin tone is a medium-olive color. Her ears are very small for a Lalafell and slightly rounded. She features the typical Lalafellan shape: rounded and pear-like with childish proportions. Kela is typically depicted in her scholar job garb, either in the classic dark green coat with orange gown configuration, or the palatte-swapped navy and gold argute set. She also frequently wears Daystar or Ironworks gowns. In tanking roles, she prefers heavy armor in shades of black and red. Background Kela was born in Horizon, Western Thanalan to a wealthy merchant-class entrepreneur named Sesecolo Ninicolo and his wife Lilisa Lisa. She was raised to be the picture of etiquette and propriety and she enjoyed this immensely. She learned critical domestic skills, such as cooking, cleaning and entertaining company. For pleasure, she took to reading and writing. During her first decade and a half of life she stayed in Horizon, occasionally visiting Ul'Dah proper, but never leaving Thanalan. When she was fifteen summers she was allowed to accompany her father on a harvesting trip for a grain investment in La Noscea. Unfortunately the return voyage was boarded by pirates who stole her parent's investment and also took her captive. She was then sold in the black-market slave trade as a courtesan, but her master was a reformed mercenary named J'sato Tia who purchased her out of pity and compassion. However, before she can return home she must repay the gil J'sato used to secure her safety by laboring as his honest retainer. She took up venturing to earn extra income and put in with the Arcanist's Guild in Limsa Lominsa. Personality Kela's driving personality trait is a desire to please, which was instilled in her from her upbringing. As such, she will volunteer for most anything with as smile and is unafraid of hard work, although she can be slow and clumsy and is prone to taking on too much. Because of her sheltered background, Kela is explicitly trusting and can be naïve. While she has social graces, she lacks social skills and is not capable of perceiving motives or emotions unless they are explicitly stated. Kela is a problem solver, is naturally good at mathematics and by extension Arcanima, and this results in a stubborn optimism. Song of the Scholar Shortly after becoming J'sato's retainer, she took to writing in her spare time again, specifically chronicling her adventures and life event in a dairy known as the Song of the Scholar. She releases her dairy publically twice a week, on Mondays and Thursdays. She often accompanies her journal entries with illustrations. Song of the Scholar can be read and followed here. kela4.png|Kela and her friend Korodi kela_llya.png|Kela and her friend Llya kela7.png|Kela wearing Daystar gear Category:Characters Category:Lalafell Category:Female Category:Scholar